Nefrios Drascoro
Nefrios Drascoro is an Arrancar of Hueco Mundo. He is one of the most ancient arrancar alive, although his power level wouldn't let on to that. While most arrancar don't age, Drascoro an the exception. His body ages at a pace only slightly slower than that of a human. However, using his ressureccion reverses some of his aging for a while. The longer he goes before releasing, the younger he will become afterwards. However, this process takes a large toll on his energy; leading to him sometimes hibernating for extremely long intervals of time while his body rejuvenates. Appearance Drascoro's current appearance is that of a young man around his early 20's in human terms. He has tan skin and extremely dark brown shoulder-length hair, and a long but well-groomed moustache that curls at the end as well as a neatly trimmed full beard that covers the slender rim of what remains of his hollow mask. His eyes are a piercing green that betray the wisdom of a man who has lived a lot longer than one might expect. His hollow hole is through his left forearm. When Drascoro ages his hair fades from dark brown to eventually a light grey. His moustache and beard grow to majestic lengths, but his eyesight deteriorates and he wears a pair of spectacles. Personality Drascoro is a wise but fairly laid-back individual, usually keeping a cheerful demeanor unless something really bad has happened. Since he is actually a lot older than he sometimes looks, he often refers to others as lad or lass out of habit. He is very caring towards those he considers to be his friends and tries to be respectful and polite towards opponents/enemies as well. Drascoro's memory is not that great, much to his annoyance. Likes *The color crimson *His facial hair *Naps *Going for long walks *Soft clothing *Warm weather *Fried chicken *Science Dislikes *Impatient people *Cold *Anti-science ideology *Bananas *His poor memory History (Will update soon, sorry) Powers and Abilities Capable of using cero and bala, both of which are dark crimson in color. While not restricted to these places, Drascoro generally fires cero from his Zanpakuto or mouth and bala from his hands. Zanpakutō Name: Langosta Eterna Release command: Muda, Langosta Eterna (Molt, Eternal Lobster) Upon activating ressureccion, Drascoro's body swells in size for a brief moment, then appears to freeze in place. Cracks appear all across his body, then shatter, revealing a taller Drascoro as the cracked shell fades away amid a burst of reiatsu. A carapace of strong black and dark red chitinous armor forms around him. Three somewhat short pairs of chitinous arms generate around his abdomen. Drascoro's cane sword transforms into a staff: the top is an ornate lobster-claw shape, the bottom is tapered into spear's blade. Garra Tranquila Conjures a large claw made of spiritual power to hold a target in place and optionally squeeze/crush it slowly. Espasmo de Demencia Forms a sudden and powerful shockwave from the top of his staff. The blast deals moderate damage and forcefully knocks opponents away from him. Arpon Resentido The spear tip from the bottom of his staff extends and shoots out like a harpoon to impale enemies at range and with deadly accuracy. The spear regenerates on the staff after a short amount of time. Statistics Category:Arrancar Category:Las Noches